1st Ranger Regiment
at the bus depot in York]]The First Ranger Regiment took part in the events of Resistance: Fall of Man. They were the main force in the United States' Liberation of Britain, but suffered extremely heavy casualties in the process. After the assualt to retake Britain, all soldiers were killed or converted into Chimera except for Nathan Hale whom is the sole survivor. The 1st Rangers Regiment was, at the time of deployment, numbering 10,000 men, along with various VTOL transports, tanks and support vehicles. Despite being sent to fight in what is possibly the most brutal and violent war humanity has had to face, the soldiers of the 1st Rangers were unaware of who or indeed what they were, with only their superiors having any idea. This was due to the press and information blackout the United States had adopted when the Chimera first attacked Europe, and any information relating to the Chimera, the virus that caused the Chimera, the Fall of Europe or the vast casualties suffered by the Europeans, both civilian and military, was suppressed. If anything, the soldiers in the 1st Rangers believed they were fighting Russians, due to several rumors throughout the lower echelons of the American Army that something had come out of the isolated Russian Empire. Upon being air-dropped into the town of York to aid the British Army liberate Great Britain, the 1st Ranger Regiment fell victim to Chimeran anti-aircraft and artillery fire, resulting in the loss of most of the regiment and almost all of the VTOL aircraft used in the assault. After York, scattered pockets of survivors from the 1st Rangers led by Captan Winters attempted to regroup with other survivors at an abandoned bus depot to create an LZ,were they held a good defense. However, due to constant attacks by the Chimera and the lack of a coherent command structure for their own forces, most of the 1st Rangers were killed in action. The battle ended when the chimera launched a spire attack that infected the remaining soldiers who were taken to a Chimeran conversion center in Grimsby and transformed into more Chimeran soldiers; even Nathan Hale was infected, but survived due to his experiences in Project Abraham. Known Companies - Able company (Encountered a stalker which was causing the Anti-Air and reported it to command as some sort of walking tank and tried to disable it) - Arrow company (Shot down in streets by AA. Sgt. Hale was part of Arrow and the only survivor of the company) - Baker company (Baker 1 led by Captain Winters. Baker held the bus depot and were the only survivors of the initial attack besides the Cavalry company) - Cavalry company ( Acted as a support company. Reported to other squads on situations including the loss of King 6. Their exact outcome is unknown) - King company (Killed enroute to the bus depot. King 6 were killed on Kilo road while their sabertooth tank was used by Hale to clear a road to the depot) Category:Human Category:United States Army